


【ALLN】Ours -01(5A1O)

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【ALLN】Ours -01(5A1O)

碰一聲關上車門，結束一天行程的鄭澤運深呼吸了口氣半躺在車後座，前面的經紀人轉過頭來關心，其實並不是鄭澤運有意要擺架子，只是最近正逢易感期，ALPHA在易感期情緒波動大本就是自然反應，所以經紀人也不怪他只是問到:「直接回宿舍嗎?」

「學沇在哪?」放下手機，看著早些時候給車學沇發去的訊息還是沒有回覆，鄭澤運抬頭問到經紀人，他知道車學沇最近的行程都被刻意安排開，因為包括他在內的幾個弟弟們信息素互相引相之下全到了易感時期，是他們瘋狂渴求這個OMEGA的時候，如果車學沇是在公司經紀人應該也會知道。

「學沇沒來公司呢，在宿舍。」經紀人只當鄭澤運一收工就想找自家OMEGA也知道這是易感期ALPHA的本能，沒有多想的就回答對方。

「那直接回去吧。」點了點頭鄭澤運靠到沙發上帶起耳機，他想車學沇了，想他那令人安心的又躁動淡淡的彿手甘清香，恨不得現在立刻回到宿舍把人摟到自己懷裡不放手，再狠狠的要對方一次又一次。

鄭澤運和車學沇公開登記結婚已經有半年的時間，從一開始風波不斷到現在粉絲也漸漸接受，不過比起一年多前車學沇被爆出證實性別是OMEGA時來得要平靜的多，雖然沒有刻意隱瞞，不過從出道起他們就營造著車學沇是BETA的形象，畢竟OMEGA在娛樂圈著個大染缸裡總是吃虧。

尤其是沒有被標記的OMEGA實在太容易受到騷擾，先是寄到公司指名給車學沇的信寫著宛如性騷擾的內容，各式奇怪的”禮物”到最後甚至私生跟蹤樣樣來，迫於無奈車學沇暫停了個人的所有行程，團體行程也暫時缺席。

他害怕拖累VIXX於是最後不忍的下定決心在宿舍裡和成員們說著，他想自己退出VIXX這樣對大家都好，但車學沇的提議並沒有被成員們認可。

車學沇是他們的隊長，是VIXX不可或缺的存在，沒有了他可能整個VIXX都沒辦法再繼續下去，而且他們也不可以失去車學沇，這個人對他們有多重要在場的每一個人都知道，像是雛鳥情結認定了就離不開。

雖然車學沇在名義上、證件上是鄭澤運的妻子，不過實際上鄭澤運也不過是擁有車學沇的五個ALPHA之中其中一個罷了，而且他得到這個正宮的還是靠著堅持不懈的倚老賣老，還有車學沇最後也覺得如果嫁給弟弟有點不好意思之下，鄭澤運才脫穎而出。

車學沇是“他們”的，其實鄭澤運至今為止還是對於這個狀況頗為不滿意，照他一開始的藍圖，車學沇應該只是“他”的，而不是他要跟這一個個該死的弟弟們分享他的老婆。

鄭澤運是他們六人之中最早分化的，還是練習生時期他很幸運的在分化時正好是上課的時間，經紀人馬上就看出他的狀況眼急手快的就送往醫院，所以鄭澤運只是在醫院經歷了一晚的分化熱潮就成功分化成了個ALPHA。

他回到宿舍時車學沇還嘰嘰喳喳的在他身邊繞了很久，似乎很羨慕他分化成了個ALPHA，但那時就對車學沇有了點心思的他、其實暗暗的並不希望車學沇分化，甚至私心的希望他分化成OMEGA，但想到OMEGA在演藝圈裡的不便他還是希望車學沇就是個BETA就好了。

但他沒想到自己那個不該成真的願望，居然真的成真了，一般來說ALPHA分化的年紀集中在20歲，OMEGA更早多半18歲前就會分化，而在他們出道前夕車學沇都已經22歲了。

那天半夜鄭澤運是被信息素的躁動吵醒了，他爬起身周圍的弟弟或許因為還沒分化對信息素的感知並不強烈，依然睡的很熟，但他環視了一圈發現、車學沇不見了。

順著那有些陌生卻又熟悉的信息素味道，鄭澤運最後在浴室裡找到縮成一團的車學沇，他分化了、甚至分化成一個OMEGA， 

『澤…澤運，幫幫我。』

『我…我找經紀人哥過來。』鄭澤運從沒想到他的心上人分化成OMEGA他居然不是開心興奮，而是緊張得手足無措，他一轉身就想跑去敲經紀人的房門，卻被車學沇拉住褲腿，轉頭車學沇被熱潮逼的紅潤的眼眶泛著淚光吸著鼻子對他說道。

『哥不在…打電話也沒接，嗚…怎麼辦澤運我好難受。』車學沇說著抬手拉住鄭澤運衣服下擺，扭動著身子似乎想起身卻又使不上力，渾身熱得讓他快失去意識，本能的想靠近鄭澤運，ALPHA的信息素吸引著正發情的OMEGA。

『那…我、我去幫你買抑制劑，你等等我。』鄭澤運蹲下來扶著車學沇讓他靠在牆邊詢問到對方，實際上他也被車學沇發情信息素的味道沖昏了頭，努力用僅存的一點理智克制著自己。

『不要…不要走，澤運不要走，幫我你幫幫我，我好像快死掉了…嗚嗚你救救我澤運…澤運。』車學沇失了平時溫文有條裡的模樣，像個不講裡的孩子搖著頭伸手死死抓住鄭澤運的衣服往對方懷裡鑽。

『學沇!學沇你不要這樣……這樣我……』鄭澤運秉住呼吸下身早不受控制的起了反應，面對一個發情的OMEGA甚至還是自己的心上人，能有這樣的控制力全因為鄭澤運怕車學沇後悔，但下一秒車學沇講出的話讓鄭澤運丟失了最後一絲理智。

『嗚…為什麼?澤運不…不喜歡我嗎?我明明…明明那麼喜歡澤運，澤運…幫幫我好不好，拜託嗚…嗚嗚……』

他府下身吻了車學沇，脫下對方的衣服和濕搭搭的褲子，撫摸侵佔著他妄想已久的身軀，沒想到居然真的有一天成為了自己的。

那天顧慮到對方的未來，即使車學沇失去理智的要自己標記他，鄭澤運最後還是只給了對方暫時標記，事後他很擔心公司會有懲處，最害怕的是車學沇會因為OMEGA的身分不能出道。

還好公司並沒有處罰他們，還稱讚鄭澤運的反應即時，OMEGA分化沒有馬上處裡很可能出事，而且黃代表還是很看重車學沇，詢問了他的意願還是想出道後只說可能需要他隱瞞性別，這樣對團隊和他自己都比較好，而車學沇當然接受了。

後來公司也有交代，若車學沇遇到發情期可能會需要他幫忙處理，雖然有抑制劑可以用但這種藥物性的東西盡量還是必要的時後再使用，車學沇似乎覺得自己麻煩了鄭澤運，兩人離開辦公室時還拉了拉鄭澤運的袖子低聲說道:『澤運啊…對不起...以後可能要麻煩你了，如果那個…你有需要的話我一定也會幫你的。』

鄭澤運簡直不敢相信，車學沇這麼輕易的就這樣便成他的了?

對、本來應該只是他的。

他那時後似乎忘了車學沇不只“喜歡”他，甚至可以“喜歡”每一個弟弟，更糟糕的是喜歡車學沇的不只是他，那幾個“可愛”的弟弟跟他揣著差不多的心思。

這點鄭澤運從幾個弟弟在車學沇分化後，即使自己還沒分化但總是會裝模作樣的去咬車學沇的後頸就能品出一絲端倪，然而車學沇只會笑笑的說著:『沒事嘛  
我也需要臨時標記壓一下信息素的味道啊，只是BETA的臨時標記很快就會代謝掉了。』

第一個意外是金元植，在金元植之前分化的李在煥和鄭澤運一樣被送到醫院去並沒有什麼出大問題，金元植是在他們去野外樹林拍攝時忽然分化的，那天金元植狀態不大好、拍攝告一段落暫時休息時說要獨自去旁邊休息，大家看他今天心情不好也就沒有阻止。

但過了段時間車學沇或許是身為隊長的責任心，還是忍不住去尋金元植，OMEGA對信息素很敏感，在樹林找著人突然感覺像是金元植信息素的味道有些異狀，車學沇趕緊尋找著人，結果在樹林廢棄的小木屋旁找到剛分化的金元植。

被熱潮反應弄得有些失去理智的金元植，眼前突然出現一個OMEGA像本能一般就撲了過去，難得的對著車學沇像弟弟似的撒嬌:『哥…N哥怎麼辦?我好難受，哥幫幫我，幫幫我啊N哥。』

金元植的反應讓車學沇想到他自己分化的時候，也是那麼無助，那時後還好有鄭澤運幫了他、他才能安然渡過分化，現在自己疼愛的弟弟那麼難受，當初鄭澤運都那樣幫自己了，自己也得做個好哥哥才行。

所以當之後鄭澤運接到車學沇打來的電話，說金元植剛剛分化了，現在熱潮反應暫時過了睡了過去，車學沇給他發了定位，希望鄭澤運叫經濟人來接他們不要驚動工作人員，鄭澤運一聽就覺得不妙，ALPHA的熱潮反應若不是醫院的針劑要怎麼退去?

需要OMEGA。

車學沇他媽的就是個OMEGA!

之後當鄭澤運帶著人趕到，看到車學沇身上的痕跡和後頸上的咬痕，他腦中的猜想果真化為現實、最令他煩躁的是車學沇甚至在金元植確定沒事被送走前，都一直跟在對方身旁，金元植終於被安好送走才像鬆了一口氣轉過頭發現面色難堪的鄭澤運。

『澤運啊你怎麼了?』

並且神經大條的問著他這種話。

『剛剛為什麼不直接找人。』不滿的把車學沇的領口扣子扣好，鄭澤運瞪著他詢問，卻又不能直接罵，因為他沒有罵人的資格，他和車學沇並沒有完全標記，他甚至不能說對方出軌，其實他們好像也沒做過什麼實質約定，只有他自己一廂情願認為車學沇是他的，畢竟其他弟弟再怎麼摟摟抱抱或著咬他脖子，除了自己都沒有真正的和車學沇發生過關系。

好了、現在多了個金元植。

『因為元植很難受嘛…我是哥哥啊，怎麼可以不幫弟弟。』

最可怕的就是車學沇用著無辜的眼神這樣對自己說著，好像很有道理，如果不是鄭澤運心中覺得車學沇是自己的、他都要被說服了。

『而且我分化的時候澤運也是這樣幫我的啊。』

鄭澤運覺得很挫敗、敢情還是自己給自己挖的坑，車學沇還不曉得鄭澤運突然變差的臉色是想到什麼，只是乖乖的跟對方報告著:『澤運你不用擔心吶，我有記得讓元植不可以完全標記的。』

然後呢，就一發不可收拾了，幾個本就蠢蠢欲動的弟弟發現有一個人搶佔了先機各自開始各懷鬼胎，但首先如果不分化成ALPHA基本就輸了一半，鄭澤運本還想賭，總不會全部都分化成ALPHA吧，少一個是一個。

但也不知道是不是鄭澤運賭運總是那麼的差，還是他們代表太會挑人，除了車學沇這個例外，剩下的無一全分化成了ALPHA。

先是不久後李弘彬一感覺到自己似乎有要分化的跡象，故技重施用著和金元植差不多的方法想讓車學沇幫他渡過分化潮，但鄭澤運這次早有準備、一通電話就把李弘彬抓去醫院。

當晚從醫院回來的李弘彬一直沒好臉色，雖然分化熱潮過了但體溫還是偏高，通常分化後要休息個一、兩天，李弘彬因為計畫沒得逞賭著氣，車學沇拿著粥要餵他都不領情。

『彬尼，你不能不吃東西啊。』車學沇跪坐在李弘彬床邊，在通鋪最裡面打著地鋪整個人蜷縮在被子裡的李弘彬卻壓根不理他，車學沇只好伸手推了推他的肩膀想把人拉出來，只見李弘彬好不容易轉過頭了眼眶卻紅了一圈開口:『哥…我好熱。』

『啊，我去給你拿藥。』想起醫生開的藥物車學沇起身就要去拿，卻反手被坐起身的李弘彬拉過摔在他懷裡。

『哥都幫過元植了，就不能幫我嗎?』

『可是…不然哥用手幫你?』經過上一次被鄭澤運教育一番，說ALPHA在那種時後通常很沒有理智，尤其是分化期，金元植那次是還好真的沒有完全標記他，如果ALPHA真的硬要標記OMEGA根本逃不了的，不是說弟弟們會不顧他意願，而是分化成ALPHA的時候本來就很難控制自己。

有著這樣的顧慮，上次純屬僥倖，車學沇可不敢再冒險，現在他不能被完全標記的，OMEGA如果被完全標記抑制劑就會起不了作用，那如果意外發情身邊沒有成員就糟糕了。

那天最後李弘彬是算退了一步讓車學沇用手幫他發洩出來，但有一就有二、有二就有三。

很快、當初在醫院分化的李在煥看著兩個弟弟都吃過了自己什麼都沒有，在易感期時撒嬌又賭氣的讓車學沇也幫他解決，車學沇不讓他進去說用手幫他還說上次弘彬也是用手給他解決而已。

李在煥本來答應了但弄到一半又開始撒嬌，說他不要只有手，讓車學沇至少用嘴幫他嘛，磨到最後車學沇看李在煥一臉委屈的說他分化那麼久才要車學沇幫忙，金元植李弘彬一分化就有了不公平。

最後還是讓人給得逞。

有這麼一說法，人的底線循序漸進的就會慢慢後退，先是手再是嘴、後來就讓人用腿夾、在陰部磨蹭，最後就是被質問。

『為什麼只有澤運哥可以進去!不公平!』

這一問車學沇也不知道，好像因為一開始就…這樣的。

然後底線就被突破了，一發不可收拾，鄭澤運完全阻止不了。

然後就不得不提在這些爭執中都還沒分化的韓相爀，在底線突破後不久分化了，乖乖的被送到醫院、鄭澤運一開始還很欣慰，卻沒想到這忙內一回來就直接抓了車學沇進房間說了句:『N哥應該要補償我吧?』

然後把其他人全鎖在房間外整整一晚，隔天車學沇出來時整脖子的吻痕，韓相爀信息素的味道重的讓鄭澤運都要以為車學沇被完全標記，直到他們把車學沇衣服全扒光了檢查後才確定他們的小忙內沒有亂來。

從那晚過後、本來應該是他的車學沇就正式從“他”的變成了“他們”的，鄭澤運至今為止還找不到問題到底該死的出在哪裡，可其他弟弟只會說，並沒有出問題，只是鄭澤運一廂情願的認為只有自己喜歡車學沇，可事實上他們每一個都喜歡車學沇，並且比鄭澤運早看開的多。

獨佔是不可能的了，與其爭個你死我活，不如我們就共享吧。

TBC


End file.
